orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Instinct
'Instinct '''is the second episode in Season 1 of Orphan Black, airing April 6, 2013 on BBC America at 9/8c. Summary With a body in her car and nowhere to turn, Sarah is forced to continue her con and earn “Beth” a second chance on the force. But with a killer on her tail, her only hope of finding answers lies with another apparent ‘identical,’ Alison. Synopsis Panicked after witnessing the death of her German doppelganger Katja Obinger, Sarah finally takes the call on Beth Childs's mysterious second phone. When the person on the other line asks about the German, Sarah tells her that she was killed in the back of her car. The person momentarily panics, telling Sarah that Katja's claims were real: someone ''is killing them off, and that they must have followed her from Europe. She then tells "Beth" to get rid of the body, and take blood and hair samples from her along the way, then look for her briefcase later. Sarah, after buying a shovel, finds a good, secluded spot and buries Katja, robbing her body of her hotel key card and ID. Meanwhile, "Sarah's" wake is being held at Felix's apartment. Her "freak" and "punk" friends mourn her death, and Rockabilly Bob gives his parting words, while Felix, knowing his foster sister is still alive, refuses to participate. Vic, drowning his sorrows with alcohol, is in his denial stage, telling them that he can't believe Sarah would kill herself. When Felix implies that Sarah jumped because of Vic's twisted view of love, he attacks him. After burying Katja, Sarah spends the night at a car shop, washing the blood off her car, and having her windows fixed. She comes home to Felix the next morning, just in time to see a drunk Vic leaving the apartment. When Sarah finally gets into Felix's apartment, Felix tells her that he spent all the money he got from the cocaine she stole from Vic on her wake, but Sarah has other things on her mind. She asks him if Kira thinks she's dead, but Felix does not know, much to Sarah's frustration. Felix then notices some blood left behind on Sarah's neck, and is annoyed when Sarah won't tell her what happened. Sarah begs Felix to tell their foster mother, Mrs. S, that she's not dead. If matters weren't complicated enough, Sarah realizes that Art has taken Beth's money from her bag, causing her to make a fit and trash Felix's apartment. After calming down, Sarah decides that she needs to continue playing Beth until she gets the money back. Sarah calls Art, who apparently thinks that Beth was going to skip town to escape the trial. Sarah returns to Beth's apartment and is greeted by a suspicious Paul. Paul says that he is worried about her, but when Sarah keeps pushing him away, Paul tells her that he is leaving to stay at Cody's for a while. Sarah almost failed to contain her relief. Felix goes to Mrs. S to explain things to her, and she thinks Sarah's elaborate plan to apparently get away from Vic is stupid. Sarah's daughter, Kira, constantly asks about her. Fortunately, Mrs. S never believed that Sarah was dead, as she knew that she was too tough for suicide... Unfortunately, she doesn't think Sarah should see Kira, but Felix tells her to work things out with Sarah instead. They are interrupted by an eavesdropping Kira, and Mrs. S lets Kira repeat what she seems to have been telling her for so long: that Sarah will come "when she's ready", and when Mrs. S confirms this herself. Meanwhile, left alone at home, Sarah studies Beth's case files on Maggie Chen, practicing her statement. She later meets with Art at Fung's, the diner Art and Beth hang out inhttp://www.bbcamerica.com/orphan-black/2013/04/06/the-hive-recap-instinct/2/. Art is suspicious about the money, thinking that Beth got the money for killing Maggie and that it wasn't an accident after all, but Sarah lies and tells him that the money is from her and Paul's joint account, and she was planning on leaving but decided against it so she could clear the shooting. Sarah insists that Beth is not dirty, and merely freaked out. Art lets Sarah recount her statement for him. Sarah learns from Art's reaction that Beth was on her medications that day and that he is covering for her, which is why he is as nervous about the hearing as she is. Art then tells "Beth" that he is keeping the money until she's cleared of the shooting. Sarah goes home to Felix and is comforted to know that Kira knows she is alive when Beth's second phone rings again. She picks up and the person at the other end tells her to retrieve the German's briefcase "before they do" and hangs up before Sarah could even ask more questions. Sarah, with some clothes from Felix, goes to the hotel Katja was staying at, disguised as her, and ignores the hotel staff. When she gets to Katja's room, she finds the place trashed, the briefcase nowhere in sight. Left in the messy room is a headless doll with red hair strands and cigarette burns, and a Bible, left open on the page with Psalm 139:13-14 marked with a rectangle and the word "TRUTH", which will make sense in later episodes. The hotel staff she had ignoring earlier has come for her, and they question her about the state of her hotel room, which they checked after they received a noise complaint, which she waves off as a party. They ask her to pay the damages, and Sarah, after doing a quick search of Katja's things, finds that the hotel has her briefcase, and her credit card on file which she lets them use for payment of the damages. She finally retrieves the briefcase and leaves. Later that night, Sarah breaks the briefcase open, hoping to see money. Instead, she gets files and blood samples of more clones, all from Europe. She also sees a paper with Beth's address on it, and Alison Hendrix's, when the pink clone phone rings again, and Sarah now believes that the person on the other end is Alison. Wanting answers, Sarah finally comes clean, telling her that Beth is "indisposed". Shocked, the person at the other end of the line gives Sarah the same riddle Katja recited to her. When Sarah does not answer and insists that Beth has entrusted her with the briefcase, she other person hangs up. Sarah manages to find Alison through the address that Katja had. From her suburban home, Sarah follows her car to her children's soccer practice, realizing to her horror that Alison is a soccer mom version of her. She follows her into a small room and confronts her, wanting answers. Alison is furious that Sarah had risked approaching her, given that her children are close by. When Sarah tells her that Beth had killed herself, Alison is evidently bothered and frantic, even waving a knife around during their conversation. Nonetheless, Alison sends Sarah away and tells her to wait for a call, insisting that explaining to her is not her responsibility. Art, who was outside Beth's house, then calls her and tells her that her doctor has ruled her unfit for duty, due to the statements she gave at their previous session, which would mean her hearing would have to be postponed. Sarah can't accept that, so she pays her a visit. When the doctor sticks by her decision, Sarah threatens to expose that she may have been high on the drugs that Bowers has been prescribing for Beth as a personal favor. This, of course, changes the doctor's decision, and the hearing proceeds the next day. After the hearing, Alison calls Sarah and tells her to come to her house quietly later that night, with Katja's things. With Felix, Sarah comes over. She assumes that Alison summoned her to kill her as Alison was holding a gun when she came in, until another clone, Cosima, comes out to greet Sarah, much to her surprise. Promos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes